Toys having bodily shapes are generally divided into two types, solid and hollow. Toys having a solid body are usually small in volume. They can not be big in size due to concerns in weight and cost. On the contrary, toys having a hollow body can be large in size. However, it brings another problem, a large space required for transportation. The quantity of toys accommodated in a fixed space is in inverse proportion to toys"" volume. As a result, the delivery cost significantly increases. Thus such conventional toy structures do not meet economic and practical demands.
In view of the above problems, the present invention primarily provides a contractile toy structure that uses resilient supporting mechanisms operatively coupled with lock mechanisms to reduce bodily volume and restore to its original size to provide convenience for transportation.